


Не произнесенные слова

by Red_Yennifer



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Letters, Marauders' Era, POV First Person, Slytherin's Locket, letter format
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 06:22:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15018578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Yennifer/pseuds/Red_Yennifer
Summary: "Кричер, если я не вернусь к утру, эту сову нужно отправить Сириусу".





	Не произнесенные слова

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Things I Didn't Say](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10624770) by [Chance13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chance13/pseuds/Chance13). 



Дорогой Сири, если ты читаешь это письмо, значит, я мертв. Надеюсь, ты дочитаешь его, а не бросишь в огонь едва поймешь, от кого оно. С тех пор, как мы с тобой разговаривали, прошло уже много времени и нам больше никогда не представится для этого повода. Полагаю, это я могу добавить к списку своих ошибок. Это было так давно, что теперь и ошибками назвать нельзя. Я никогда не нарушал комендантский час и не сбегал из дому, чтобы пойти на свидание. Я никогда не пробирался в гостиные других факультетов, не искал тайные проходы, которые, я слышал, вы обсуждали. Я никого не разыгрывал, с тех пор как ты поступил в Хогвартс. Ты всегда был талантливее меня, хотя мне хватило смелости попытаться сделать мир чуточку лучше. Твои способности были единственным, в чем я тебе уступал. Стоило тебе поговорить с матерью лишь несколько минут, чтобы она подробнейшим образом поведала мне о том, что я всегда был не более, чем вторым ребенком с очень скромными талантами, словом, запасным. Думаю, это-то её и злило. Ты был её воплощением идеального наследника, но отверг это. Я бы сделал все для рода, но у меня не хватает характера, ума, внешних данных, обаяниях. Но ты наделен всем этим с избытком. Даже без рода, уверен, ты сумеешь добиться в жизни большего, чем я мог бы мечтать для себя.  
Знаешь, ты был прав, абсолютно во всем. Я бы хотел, чтобы мне хватило храбрости присоединиться к Гриффиндору, как ты, или к любому другому факультету. Может, тогда бы ничего не случилось. Мне нравится, каким был Слизерин, у него действительно был потенциал, но из-за войны он сгнил. В идеальном мире ничто не имело бы значения, мы бы по-прежнему были лучшими друзьями, вне зависимости от принадлежности к нашим факультетам, матери и отцу было бы все равно, тебе бы не пришлось бежать. Я понимаю, насколько это бессмысленная трата времени – фантазировать о том, что могло бы произойти, но не произошло. Тем не менее, мысль хорошая.  
Хотя если бы все так и было, я бы мог никогда не узнать того, что знаю теперь, у меня бы никогда открылись глаза на злое лицо тьмы. Темный Лорд, пытаясь обмануть смерть, расщепил свою душу. Я обнаружил, где он прячет один из ее фрагментов и намереваюсь его уничтожить. Если я преуспею, он, конечно же, убьет меня, если же потерплю поражение – можно не сомневаться, что и в этом случае меня ждет смерть от его руки. Я пока не готов умирать, Сири, ведь я хотел бы так много сделать. Я собирался стать Пожирателем, жениться, обзавестись семьей, правильной, счастливой. И я хотел бы иметь возможность вновь увидеть тебя, чтобы вспомнить, какими мы были в детстве. Когда мы играли в квиддич весь день напролет, независимо от погоды, разыгрывали гостей, когда мама устраивала бал, и мы пробирались друг к другу в комнату, часами болтая ни о чем и засыпая. Я не готов от всего этого отказаться, но, возможно, то, что я собираюсь сделать, хотя бы частично исправит мои ошибки. Я могу лишь надеяться.  
Сделаешь для меня одну вещь напоследок, Сири? В конце концов, это же мое последнее желание. Приди на мои похороны. Мы оба знаем: мать с отцом придут лишь из чувства долга. Я знаю, что прошу о многом и для тебя это будет опасно, но мне нужно знать, что на свете есть кто-то, кто будет скучать по мне, лишь один человек, которому я был нужен.  
С любовью,  
Реги.


End file.
